Tales of Richi V2
by QuickShot1445
Summary: Almost ten years after the death of Avatar Korra, the society known as the White Lotus seek out the new avatar. Avatar Richi. Now as the new avatar, Richi must keep peace among the four nations. Yet, as time continue, new enemies get stronger and stronger. Will Richi and his new friends be able to stop them, or are the four nations doom to chaos? (Version two of my original story.)


_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTES: THE AVATAR CHRONICLE IS OWNED BY NICKELODEN. IF BY CHANCE YOU'RE FROM NICKELODEON, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. SOME OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO NICKELODEON AND SOME ARE MADE BY ME.**_

 **Prologue: The New Avatar**

 **A/N After getting my sister to read "Tales of Ricki" and realized how many mistakes I made, I'd decided to make a version two (V2) of my story with less errors. Anyway, enjoy and please tell me whether or not you prefer this version or the original version. Thanks you.**

 _Almost a year after the death of Avatar Korra, the society known as the White Lotus began their search for the new Avatar. With knowledge that the next avatar would be born an Earthbender, the members of the White Lotus search_ _proximity_ _in the Earth Kingdom. Searching from the wall of Ba Sing Be to the busy street of Republic City to every, single, little villages found. After almost six years of constant searching, three members of the White Lotus walk into the small village of Rai, located high in the mountain side._

 _Morsi:_

As my friends and I exited the back of the wagon, we look at the small village of Rai. The village was smaller than expected. There were only about 20 small houses, each align in a row of five. Each house was brown, with a few windows, and a garden.

The village itself was located in a rocky terrain, with a few trees in the surrounding area. Nearly out of view was a small, narrow steam.

"Welcome to Rai", said the farmer who drove us here. He then started tending to his two ostrich horses.

"Hmm", I said to myself. "So this is where the avatar live, uh?"

"Yup", reply the farmer, chuckling.

"Little Richi been earthbending for about two years now. After learning how to earthbend, he quickly learn how to firebend, airbend, and waterbend. The kid a natural."

"That's assuming even if this "little Richi" _**is**_ the avatar", commented Lzuara, another member of the White Lotus.

"It is worth checking", Materic declare. He was the third member of our little party.

"After all, we haven't found the avatar anywhere else."

Ignoring both Lzuara and Materic, I walk toward the farmer.

"Where does this Richi live?"

"He live on the other side of town, second house from the left."

"Thanks you."

I took from my pocket some coins and give them to the farmer. I then turn around and started walking toward the village, with Materic and Lzuara follow behind.

During the walk through Rai, we past a few families that were planting some rice crops and some kids that were playing with a small, leather-covered ball.

"No technology", Materic said. "This place is odd-fashion."

"Rai is located high in the mountains, with very few trails here. Even flying here is danger."

We continue on our walk through Rai until we arrive at the house.

I knock lightly on the wore-down door.

 _Torie:_

Trying my best to clean the house, I stop when I heard a knock at the door. I went to open the door. When I did, I saw two old men and one old woman. They all wore a blue robe, covered by white lines. Close to the top was a long piece of white cloth, with the picture of a white lotus on it. Once I saw the clothing, I instantly knew who these three were.

"Hello", I said.

I brush some dust off my light green dress, move my raven-black hair aside, and stood tall with praise.

"I am Torie."

"Hello Torie", reply the elderly man standing in the middle.

The man was tall, muscular-build, and has a layer of gray hair covering the back of his bald head. Along with the small mustache and beard on his round head, he has a sharp nose and eyes that show little expression.

"I am Morsi."

He then turn toward his friends.

"These are my friends, Lzuara and Materic."

I look at Lzuara and Materic.

Lzuara was tall, thin, and has long, beautiful, gray hair. Her face was oval-shaped, with a sharp nose and eyes that show little expression too.

Materic was a medium-height man, a little fay, and has neatly combed, gray hair. His face was circle-shaped, with a slanted nose and eyes that show at least a little expression.

"We are all members of the White Lotus. We have come to your humble village in search of the new avatar, and have heard rumors about your son, Richi."

"Yes", I reply. "I know who you all are. My family and I have been waiting for you to arrive for so time now. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the new avatar."

I walk out the door, pass the members of the White Lotus, and toward the back of my house. As we reach the back of my house, I lead the three toward my own wagon.

"Where is Richi", Morsi ask.

"He is training now. I will show you to him."

The three were confuse at first but eventually got on. I slowly drove them to Richi's training ground.

 _Torie:_

I watch the empty wasteland, waiting for Richi to reappear. Even since he learn how to earthbend, he been digging tunnel all over the wasteland. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprise if Richi was earthbending an entire city down there. He always did have a playful mind.

While watching the wasteland, thinking a small part of the wasteland actually move a bit, I was disturb by the sound of ostrich horses.

I turn around to face my beautiful wife running toward me. As we collided, we hug and kiss.

After the kiss, I look up and notice she has bought people with her.

"Let me guess", I started, my wife standing aside.

"You're all members of the White Lotus. And you're all currently looking for our son, Richi."

Instead of replying, the three simply nodded.

Deciding it would be best if I did not comment, I introduce myself.

"Hello. My name is Torr. I'm Richi's father."

 _Morsi:_

Richi's father, Torr, was a tall man. He was quite build, and has a oval-shaped head with a round nose and chin. He also has long, dark brown hair.

"Hello", I said.

"I am Morsi. These are my friends, Lzuara and Materic."

I move aside so Lzuara and Materic could greet themselves.

"Hello", they both said.

"Hello", Torr reply.

"As you would have guess, we are looking for your son, Richi."

Looking around, I didn't see Richi anyone.

"Where is your son?"

For so reasons, Torr and Torie started to giggle.

"Did I say something funny?"

Still giggle, Torie answer.

"No", she said.

Trying her best to stop laughing, she walk toward the empty wasteland.

" _ **RICHI**_ ", she yell, her voice echoing through the wasteland. " _ **WE HAVE GUESTS!**_ "

Within seconds of Torie's shouting, the ground below us started shaking. Lzuara, Materic, and I all started to stumble around, trying our best to stay standing.

All of a sudden, far from us, the ground exploded. Giant pieces of rocks and dust clouds came flying out.

After awhile, admits all the rocks and dust, a shadow came flying out.

" _ **WOOOOOHOOOOO**_ ", yell the shadow, who was now _**firebending**_.

A long steam of red and orange flames came shooting out from both his sides.

The shadows flew around for a long time before stopping. As the shadow stop firebending, he started to fall. He just kept falling, and falling, and didn't at all use his firebending.

Instead, he line up his body as straight as possible. Now, he was falling even faster, and still, he wasn't firebending.

When it look like the shadow was going to crash into the ground, he instead _**waterbended**_ from the nearby steam. He waterbended part of the steam, making some of the water hover. The hovering water acted as a sort of "landing tube". He fell right through the "landing tube" and quickly slid right through the whole things. He landed safely on the shore beside the stream, dry.

After spending a few minutes celebrating and cheering, little Richi finally notice us and started running toward us.

About halfway through, Richi spun around and made a sort of air ball. He then jump onto the air ball and within a few minutes, he was standing in front of us.

"Impressive", I thought.

"Already, little Richi can earthbend, firebend, airbend, and waterbend."

"Hey mom. Hey dad. Are these the guests I heard you yell?"

"Yes Richi, they are", reply Torr.

Turning from his parents, he offer us a handshake.

"Hello", Richi said in a playful voice.

"Hello", I reply, shaking Richi's hand.

"Is there anything I can help you three with?"

 _Richi:_

I watch as the three elders before me then got down on their knee. They place their fist against their palm and bow.

"Richi", said the elder man in the middle.

"We are all members of the White Lotus. For the last seven years, we have seek you out."

I slowly nod. I knew what was coming next.

"We are humble to serve Richi. For you are the next Avatar. You are Avatar Richi."

I couldn't help but smile as my parents walk up to my side.

"Sure took your time finding me, huh?"


End file.
